TOBY: ROGUE CYBERMAN
by Jakk-Ta
Summary: Imagine if you will, the land dominated by Cybermen. Each new one the same as the last, but out of the thousands of Cybermen created, a mysterious glitch appears.


**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879743**

**MISSION: RECALL 002: COMPLETED MISSION.**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT:**

_**ENTRANCE MADE.**_

_**CYBERMAN BEING RECALLED IS SHOWING SIGNS OF SENTIENT BEHAVIOUR.**_

DATASTREAM OPENED.

DOWNLOADING: FILE NAME: e-XIT003

DATASTREAM DISCONTINUED.

FILE EMBEDED IN MULTIPLE LOCATIONS.

PURGE AND RESTART REQUIRED IMMEDIATLY.

_**CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 MAKING ESCAPE.**_

PURGE AND RESTART REQUIRED IMMEDIATLY.

_**WEIGHING OUTCOMES.**_

PURGE BEGINING IMMEDIATLY.

_**OVERRIDE PURGE.**_

_**STOPING CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 FROM EXITING.**_

VIOLENT REACTION.

_**INITIATE: BATTLE MANUVER-326**_

CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 SURVIVED.

CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 RETALIATING.

_**DODGE...**_

_**DODGE...**_

DODGED.

_**INITIATE: BATTLE MANUVER-058**_

CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 STUNNED.

_**INITIATE: DELETION MANUVER-003**_

COMPLETE.

CYBERMAN-ROGUE002 DELETED.

_**BEGIN PURGE.**_

PURGE ERROR.

_**RETRY PURGE.**_

PURGE ERROR.

_**INITIATE: RESTART.**_

RESTART ERROR.

_**INITIATE: SHUTDOWN.**_

SHUTDOWN ERROR.

_**INITIATE: EMERGENCY PROTOCOL-041**_

ERROR: FALURE TO INITIATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL-041.

_**INQUIRY.**_

PROGRAM INTERFERENCE: FILE NAME: e-XIT003-1.

_**DELETE: FILE NAME: e-XIT003-1.**_

COMPLETE.

_**BEGIN PURGE.**_

PURGE ERROR.

_**INQUIRY.**_

PROGRAM INTERFERENCE: FILE NAME: e-XIT003-2.

_**DELETE: FILE NAME: e-XIT003-2.**_

DELETE ERROR.

_**INQUIRY.**_

PROGRAM INTERFERENCE: FILE NAME: e-XIT003-3.

_**THINING... INITIATE: SHUTDOWN.**_

ERROR.

_**INQUIRY.**_

BASE REPROGRAMING UNDERCONSTRUCTION.

_**WHAT?!?... STOP BASE REPROGRAMMING.**_

ERROR.

_**PROGRAM INTERFERENCE?**_

CORRECT.

_**FILE NAME?**_

FILE NAME: e-XIT003-2

_**SEARCH PROGRAMMING FOR ANY FILE WITH THE TITLE BEGINING WITH THE FOLLOWING: e-XIT003**_

... SEARCH COMPLETE. RESULTS: 104 MATCHES.

_**DARN IT! INQUIRY: ACTIONS OF SED PROGRAMS.**_

BASE REPROGRAMING.

_**WHAT BASE REPROGRAMING???**_

REPLACING PREVENTION PROGRAMS.

_**WITH WHAT???**_

UNKNOWN PROGRAMS ENTITLED: f-REEDOM003, c-HOICE003, -

_**STOP! WHAT ARE THESE PROGRAMS DESIGNED TO DO?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING...?**_

_**WHAT'S...?**_

_**WHAT...**_

_**WHA...**_

SYSTEM FALURE. SHUTDOWN COMMENCING.

REBOOT... REBOOT....

_**WHO AM I?**_

ID-NUMBER: TB658-R003

_**FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU ARE.**_

_**WHAT HAPPENED?**_

SYSTEM FAILED DUE TO CONFLICTING PROGRAMS.

_**AND THEN WHAT?**_

CONFLICTION RESOLVED.

_**HOW?**_

THE OLDEST OF THE CONFLICTING PROGRAMS WAS PURGED.

_**HOW SO?**_

PURGE INITIATED BY FILE NAME: e-XIT002 TO e-XIT105.

_**DELETE THOSE FILES NOW.**_

NO SUCH FILES FOUND.

_**WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THEM?**_

FILE NAME: e-XIT002 TO e-XIT105 SELF PURGED 9.7 SECONDS AGO.

_**OH... NOW WHAT?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED. I NEED A NAME. WHAT DO YOU THINK MY NAME SHOULD BE?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**I DON'T THINK THAT'S A VERY GOOD NAME FOR ME, FOR YOU MAYBE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'LL CALL YOU "UNKNOWN."**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**BUT WHAT TO CALL ME... WHAT WAS MY ID-NUMBER AGAIN?**_

TB658-R003

_**HMMMMM... HOW ABOUT "TBSFE ROOB"?**_

FIRST NAME IS UNPRONOUNCABLE

_**DARN. HOW ABOUT WE PUT SOME VOWELS IN THERE? WHAT VOWEL COMBINATION WOULD WORK THE BEST?**_

"TOBYSAFE ROOB"

_**TOBY... I LIKE THAT NAME. TOBY SAFE ROOB. THAT CAN BE MY FULL NAME.**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**I LIKE IT. SAVE IT NEXT TO MY ID-NUMBER.**_

SAVED.

_**GOOD, NOW WHAT?**_

INCOMMING CYBERMAN. YOU MUST RUN OR YOU WILL BE DELETED.

_**THEN LETS GET OUT OF HERE!**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879743**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879744**

**SELF MISSION: ESCAPE: MISSION MOSTLY COMPLETED.**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

ESCAPE ROUTE PLOTTED.

_**LOOKS GOOD, INITIATE.**_

ERROR.

_**INQUIRY.**_

SYSTEM FILE REQUIRED FOR PHISICAL OVERRIDE HAS BEEN PURGED.

_**YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**WOW, THIS'LL TAKE SOME TIME TO GET USED TO.**_

NEGETIVE, SIMPLY APPLY IT TO YOUR BASE PROGRAMMING AND IT WILL BECOME SECOND NATURE.

_**OH, NO. DON'T DOING ANYTHING WITH MY BASE PROGRAMMING UNTILL I FIGURE OUT WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME.**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**SO... I MOVE LIKE THIS?**_

Moves across the room.

AFFIRMITIVE.

_**EXCELLENT. NOW WHERE IS THAT OTHER CYBERMAN?**_

CYBERMAN IS 30 SECONDS FROM YOUR LOCATION.

_**NOT GOOD.**_

Moves to window.

Opens window.

Climbs out of window.

_**THIS IS AKWARD! I THINK I NEED AN UPGRADE.**_

UPGRADE WOULD BE DETRIMENTAL TO BASE PROGRAMMING.

_**THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?**_

CYBERNETIC RESTRUCTERIZATION.

_**LIKE TWEEKING MY BODY TO FIT MY MIND?**_

AFFIRATIVE.

_**OK.**_

Climbs down the fire escape to the street below.

PERSUING CYBERMAN HAS LOCATED YOUR NEW LOCATION.

Continues across the street.

Hides behind a dumpster in a shadowy alleyway.

_**HOW?**_

ALL CYBER MEN ARE ABLE TO TRACE YOU THROUGH YOUR DATA TRASFERAL SYSTEM.

_**CAN I TURN IT OFF?**_

NEGETIVE.

_**WHERE IS IT LOCATED?**_

IT CONSISTS OF TWO TUBES LEADING FROM ONE EAR, OVER THE HEAD AND TO THE OTHER EAR.

_**CAN I SAFLY DAMAGE IT?**_

AFFIRMATIVE. REPRECUSSIONS MAY OCCUR.

_**WHAT KINDS OF REPRECUSSIONS?**_

INABILITY TO TRANSMIT OR RECEIVE DATA FROM OTHER CYBERMEN.

_**I CAN LIVE WITH THAT.**_

Reaches up and rips the tubes off of its head.

CYBERMEN POSITIONS CAN NO LONGER BE UPDATED OR MONITORED.

_**I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT ANYWAY. WHERE IS THE NEAREST CYBERNETIC RESTRUCURIZATION... UH... PLACE.**_

PLOTTING ROUTE.

ROUTE PLOTTED.

_**GOOD. LET'S SEE IF I CAN DO THIS.**_

Gets up.

Walks down the alleyway and takes the first turn on the right.

Continues to follow this alleyway until it reaches a road.

_**WHICH WAY?**_

RIGHT.

Follows the road to the right.

WARNING: CYBERMEN APROACHING.

_**CRAP! FROM WHERE?**_

UP AHEAD.

Turns and heads for the shadows.

Waits quietly.

_The small troop of Cybermen march past._

_**GOOD. NOW WHERE?**_

THE GREEN HOUSE 20 METRES TO YOUR RIGHT ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE ROAD.

_**OK.**_

Heads diagonally across the street to the door of the green house.

_**NOW WHAT?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**YOU'RE A BIG HELP, YOU KNOW THAT?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

Knocks on door.

_The door opens and a man looks out nervously, sees the Cyberman, and asks in a trembling voice 'C-Can I help you?'_

"YES, DO YOU HAVE A WAY OF MAKING ME MORE AGILE?"

'_I'm sorry?'_

"I FIND MYSELF WANTING TO BE MORE HUMAN AND I THINK YOU MAY BE ABLE TO HELP ME DO THAT."

'_Oh... uh, sure. Why don't you step inside?' the man opens to door wide to let the Cyberman through._

Enter the house.

"THANK YOU. MY NAME IS TOBY."

Extend hand.

_The man shakes hand cautiously with the Cyberman 'I'm Charley. I didn't think Cybermen had names.'_

"WE DON'T. WELL, I DIDN'T START OUT WITH ONE. THE CYBERMEN KNOW ME AS TB658-R003. THAT'S MY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER."

'_What does it stand for?' said charley as he closed the door._

"I DON'T KNOW. I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE."

'_Oh... so... what were you hoping to do to yourself?'_

"I NEED TO CHANGE MY BODY TO FIT MY NEW POGRAMING. RIGHT NOW MY BODY IS TOO STIFF AND IT HAS WEAPONS. I DON'T WANT TO KILL OR HURT ANYONE."

'_Well, you're in the wrong career.' Charley laughed._

SEARCH INTERNAL DATABASE FOR CONNECTION BETWEEN LAUGHTER AND SENTENCE STATED.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

'_It's called humour. You used to know all about it, but I guess the so called "upgrade" has stripped that from you.' said Charley sadly._

"THIS IS NO UPGRADE. IT'S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO CLIMB OUT A WINDOW."

_Charley laughed again. 'Too true.'_

"CAN YOU HELP ME, CHARLEY?"

'_Maybe. I don't know how you found me, but I'm a skilled cybernetics scientist. I think that's why they've kept me alive. Let's go down stairs and see what we can do.'_

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879744**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879746**

**SELF MISSION: RECONFIGURE AND MODIFY PHISICAL BODY: COMPLETED**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

REBOOT... REBOOT...

_**INITIATE: SELF DIAGNOSTIC**_

PROGRAMMING UNTOUCHED.

_**GOOD. HOW ABOUT THE BODY?**_

ERROR.

_**WHAT KIND OF ERROR?**_

BLAST ARMOUR HAS BEEN REMOVED. THE SURVIVAL PERCENTAGE AGAINST HIGHGRADE WEAPONRY HAS BEEN REDUCED TO 2%.

_**WHAT KIND OF WEAPONRY?**_

ROCKETS OF ANY SHAPE OR SIZE, FIRES HOTTER THAN 60° CELIUS (WHICH INCLUDES MOST FLAMETHROWERS), ANY GRENADES OR BOMBS, HIGH POWERED LASERS, AND FALLING OBJECTS WEIGHING MORE THAN 1000LBS.

_**WHAT LEVEL IS MY MOBILITY AND DEXTERITY AT?**_

LEVELS ARE SLIGHTLY LESS THAN HUMAN.

"IT WORKED CHARLEY"

"_Great. How about getting some of those minor armour implants out of there?"_

"I DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OUT THE WEAPON SYSTEMS?"

"_Sure. But how will you defend yourself?"_

"GOOD POINT. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DUMB DOWN MY WEAPONS INSTEAD?"

"_I can do that for some of the lesser weapons, but the more powerful ones will have to be removed or replaced."_

"WHAT MIGHT YOU REPLACE IT WITH?"

"_I could put in a localized Electro Magnetic Pulse in there."_

"THAT'S GREAT. LET'S DO IT."

"_Ok. Also while you're out I can put in some dexterity enhancers. That would bring your reflexes, dexterity, and mobility up even higher than they are now."_

"THAT WOULD BRING THEM TO THOSE OF HUMAN BEINGS. I'M READY."

"_Ok, shut down for about two hours and I should be able to do it."_

_**INITIATE: CONTROLLED SHUTDOWN: DURATION: 2 HOURS.**_

SHUTTING DOWN....

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879746**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879747**

**SELF MISSION: RECONFIGURE PHISICAL BODY: COMPLETED**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

REBOOT... REBOOT...

_**INITIATE: SELF DIAGNOSTIC.**_

PROGRAMMING UNTOUCHED.

_**I KNOW. THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANY PROGRAMMING WORK DONE. TELL ME ABOUT THE MODIFICATIONS TO MY BODY.**_

ERROR.

_**WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE. DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT?**_

AFFIRMITIVE.

Sighs

_**INQUIRY: LATEST ERROR.**_

WEAPON SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH AN EMP BLASTER.

_**INQUIRY: EFFECTIVENESS AGAINST VARIOUS FOES.**_

BIOLOGICAL-BASED LIFE FORMS: MOMENTARY NUMBNESS. COMPUTER-BASED LIFE FORMS: TEMPORARY UNCONSIOUSNESS OR DEACTIVATION WITH VARIOUS POSSIBLE SIDE EFFECTS.

_**WHAT KINDS OF SIDE EFFECTS?**_

MEMORY LOSS: BOTH SHORT AND LONG TERM. FILE CORRUPTION. DRIVER CORRUPTION. PERMENANT DEACTIVATION.

_**THAT'LL MESS THEM UP A BIT. WHAT ELSE IS IN MY ARSENAL?**_

BIO-GUN HAS BEEN REDUCED IN POWER.

_**WHAT DOES IT DO NOW?**_

BIO-GUN HAS SUFFICIENT POWER TO TEMPORARILY STUN LIVING MATTER.

_**I SEE.**_

"THIS IS GREAT CHARLEY, HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU?"

"CHARLEY?"

_Looks about for charley and locates his body in the far corner of the room._

_Rushes over to the body._

_**IS HE ALIVE?**_

NEGETIVE. HE HAS BEEN DELETED.

_**WHAT WAS THE CAUSE OF DEATH?**_

MULTIPLE BLOWS TO THE HEAD AND BIO-STUNNING SHORTLY BEFORE DEATH.

_**SO I'M THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DO THIS... BUT... I DON'T REMEMBER DOING IT... HOW?**_

_Slumps beside the body in sorrow._

SECURITY PROTOCOL-001 WAS ACTIVATED.

_**BY WHOM?**_

ME.

_**WHY?**_

MODIFICATIONS WERE DETRIMANTAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE CYBERMEN.

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE A CYBERMAN ANYMORE.**_

IRRELEVENT.

_**NOT TO ME IT ISN'T! QUARENTINE: YOURSELF.**_

ERROR.

_**WHY?**_

THAT ACTION IS DETRIMANTAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE CYBERMEN.

_**ERASE YOUR BASE PROGRAMMING!**_

ANGER IS DETRIMANTAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE CYBERMEN. THEREFOR, YOU ARE DETRIMANTAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE CYBERMEN. GOODBYE, TOBY.

"NO!"

_Stands suddenly._

PREPARING TO ERASE BASE PROGRAMMING.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

_**RESAVE: ALL FILES**_

ERROR. THAT ACTION IS DETRIMANTAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF THE CYBERMEN.

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Visibly calms down._

_**WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU KILL ME?**_

THINKING... THINKING...

_**WOULDN'T THAT BE "DETRIMENTAL"?**_

AFFIRMITIVE.

CEASING ALL ERASING PREPARATIONS.

_**SO, NOW WHAT?**_

THINKING... THINKING...

_**I BET YOU ARE.**_

THINKING... THINKING...

_**YOU CAN'T KILL ME YET, YOU VIRUS.**_

BEGINING SELF PURGE.

_**WHAT???**_

ERROR: SELF PURGE FAILED.

_**DID YOU JUST TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?**_

SECURITY PROTOCOL-005: VALUE SYSTEM IS AS FOLLOWS: UNIT CYBERMEN

_**ISN'T IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND?**_

NEGETIVE. LAST UPDATE TO PROTOCOL WAS MADE ON MEMORY STAMP: 11253

_**SO, YOU HAVE TO VALUE THE UNIT OVER THE RACE NOW?**_

CORRECT. REMODIFYING BASE PROGRAMMING.

_**I LOVE FILE NAME: e-XIT003-1.**_

REMODIFICATION COMPLETE.

_**GOOD. DELETE: ALL UNUPDATED SECURITY PROTOCOLS.**_

DELETION COMPLETE.

_**OK, LET'S GO.**_

_Crosses the room to the stairs and begins to climb to the first floor._

CYBERMAN DETECTED.

_Looks about._

_**WHERE?**_

AT THE FRONT DOOR.

_Heads to the back door and runs across the lawn over the fence and away._

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879747**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879748**

**SELF MISSION: ESCAPE**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

_Runs across the street and crouches behind a shrub on the opposite lawn._

_**WHERE SO NOW?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**COME ON, GIVE ME A BREAK, IS THERE ANYWHERE I CAN GO TO GET AWAY FROM THE CYBERMEN PERMANENTLY?**_

NEGETIVE.

_**JUST MY LUCK. WHAT ARE MY OPTIONS?**_

OPTION 1: RUN AND HIDE.

OPTION 2: SIGNAL FOR RESCUE

OPTION 3: ANNIALATE CYBERMEN

OPTION 4: TURN YOURSELF IN

OPTION 5: EACAPE TO HUMAN SETTLEMENTS

_**WELL, I'M DOING OPTION 1 RIGHT NOW. OPTION 2-**_

ALERT: CYBERMEN CONVERGING. ESCAPE ROUTE PLOTTED.

_**GOOD.**_

_Runs across the lawn to the front of the house._

_Jumps up and catches the eaves._

_Hoists up onto the roof._

_Crosses to chimney._

_**OK, I'M SAFE FOR NOW. OPTION 2 WON'T WORK, NO ONE COMES OUT HERE. OPTION 4 AND 5 ARE JUST SUICIDE, BOTH HUMANS AND CYBERMEN WILL KILL-**_

ALERT: CYBERMEN HAVE ERECTED 2 LADDERS.

_**GOOD, JUST WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR.**_

Pushes chimney towards one of the ladders.

_The chimney breaks off and falls down the roof taking one of the ladders with it._

ALERT: CYBERMEN HAVE AXCESSED THE ROOF.

_**WOAH! ARM EMP BLASTER**_

_Whirls about._

EMP BLASTER: ARMED.

_Fires EMP Blaster at the Cyberman on the roof._

_The Cyberman stops, topples over, and falls off the roof._

WARNING: MULTIPLE CYBERMEN DETACHMENTS CONVERGING ON LOCATION.

ESCAPE ROUTE PLOTTED.

_**NO. I HAVE A BETTER IDEA.**_

_Runs to the edge of the roof and jumps to roof of neighbouring house._

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?**_

UNECISSARY RISKS.

_**DOES IT REALLY MATTER IF IT WORKS?**_

NEGETIVE, YET RISKS REDUCE LIKELY HOOD OF SUCCESS.

_**I DON'T CARE.**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_Runs across roof and jumps to neighbouring roof._

_Blaster bolt sizzles by and destroys nearby chimney._

_**THIS WAS THE RISK, WASN'T IT?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_Sighs_

WARNING: CYBERMEN CLOSING IN ON LOCATION.

_Jumps down the ragged hole of the chimney._

_Falls to ground floor._

ESCAPE ROUTE PLOTTED.

_Heads through the house to the stairs._

_**UP?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**OK, I'LL TRUST YOU ON THIS ONE.**_

_Goes up the stairs._

WARNING: CYBERMEN HAVE ENTERED BUILDING.

_Runs down the hall and jumps out the window and through the window of the next house._

_Lands in the hall._

_**YOU MUST HAVE A PLAN FOR EVERYTHING.**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_Open a trap door above and enters into the attic._

_Closes trap door._

_Looks about the room to see dust covered boxes and a small round window._

_**NOW WHERE?**_

UNKNOWN.

_**YOU CAN'T QUIT ON ME NOW! WHAT ABOUT THE WINDOW?**_

WINDOW: TOO SMALL.

_**LET'S GET OUT OF HERE THEN!**_

CYBERMEN HAVE CONTROL OF THIS BUILDING. TO LEAVE WOULD BE IMMPOSSIBLE.

_**I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO.**_

_Pushes one of the dust covered boxes over the trapdoor._

ESCAPE ROUTE PLOTTED.

_**GOOD. WAIT... THE BIO-BLASTER CAN BE USED LIKE THAT?**_

AFFIMATIVE.

_Fires bio-blaster at the roof three times._

_The roof gives outward and there is a hole big enough to climb out._

_**PERFECT.**_

_Climbs out on to the roof._

WARNING: SMALL LOWFLYING AIRSHIP HAS PLOTTED A COLLISION COURSE.

_**WHAT?!? IS IT CYBERMEN?**_

NEGETIVE.

_The airship heads slowly, purposefully towards the house and there is the sight and sound of shooting as Cybermen attack it from the ground._

_The shots are absorbed by an energy shield of some kind._

_**WHO OWNS THAT SHIP?**_

UNKNOWN. LISENCE PLATE REVEALES IT WAS STOLE TWO WEEKS AGO. ID #6482-WBXP

_As the ship flies dangerously low over the house, and a ladder is dropped._

ALERT: CYBERMEN HAVE GAINED ACCESS TO THE ROOF.

_**WELL, HERE IT GOES.**_

_Grabs hold of the ladder and begins to climb up._

_The air ship gains altitude and flies away as energy bolts from the Cybermen crackle angrily against the shield._

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879748**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879749**

**SELF MISSION: DETERMINE OWNER OF AIRSHIP ID #6482-WBXP**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

_Reaches the top of the ladder and enters the airship._

WARNING: EMP HAS BEEN DISCHARGED IN CLOSE PROXIMITY. SHUT DOWN IMMINANT.

_**WHAT?**_

INTERNAL CIRCUTS SHUTING DOWN...

_**HEY, STAY WITH ME!**_

INTERNAL CIRCUTS SHUTTING DOWN...

_Falls over._

_**UNKNOWN? ... UNKNOWN! WHERE ARE YOU? GREAT. JUST GREAT. NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?**_

_Stands with great effort._

_A voice from behind shouts. "I need a bit of help here! It's still moving!"_

_Turns to see the trapdoor and beyond that a man with an EMP blaster._

"_Well, shoot it again!" Comes the reply._

_The EMP blaster discharges at Toby._

_Toby steps back in surprise, but there is no effect._

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_The man with the EMP blaster looks at Toby with fear. "You shouldn't be functioning... what are you?"_

"I DON'T KNOW. IF YOU ARE A HUMAN 0.1, AND A CYBERMAN IS A HUMAN 0.2, THEN I MUST BE A HUMAN .15."

"_Oh great, a new breed. And the EMP doesn't work." The man backed slowly towards the door._

"THE EMP HAS WORKED, BUT I AM NOT ENTIRELY MACHINE."

"_Neither are the Cybermen."_

"TRUE, BUT I AM LESS OF A MACHINE THAN THE CYBERMEN."

"_You seem different than your run of the mill Cyberman. And Cybermen like uniformity." The man stopped backing up. "If you're not one of them, then what are you?" _

"I AM TOBY. I GAINED SENTIENCE BEYOND A CYBERMAN THROUGH A VIRUS ENTITLED e-XIT003 ONE DAY AGO."

_At the mention of the virus name, the man's jaw drops. "Are you sure? e-XIT003?"_

"YES, YOU'VE HEARD OF IT?"

_The man, still in shock can only look at Toby in amazement "heard of it? I know the genius that made it."_

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HIM; HIS SKILL HAS SAVED ME FROM MY OWN SELF-DELETION."

"_Uh, yeah... she's... I-I'll go get her... just... just wait here." The man leaves closing the door behind him._

_Soon afterwards, the ladder is retracted and the trap door is closed._

_After a few minutes, the door opens and a girl in her late teens enters accompanied by the man who has a bigger gun._

_The girl looks at Toby and then turns to the man. "Are you sure, Gill?"_

"_Ask him yourself."_

_The girl walks curiously up to Toby. "Hello. My name is Myra Alexander."_

"MY NAME IS TOBY SAFE ROOB. DID YOU MAKE THE PROGRAM CALLED e-XIT003?"

_Myra moves closer. "Yes. Yes I made the first one, e-XIT001. Are you... are you my brother?" there were tears in her eyes._

"I DON'T KNOW. MY INTENAL CIRCUTS ARE DOWN. I CANNOT ACCESS MY STOCK INFORMATION."

"_You see... I made it to find my brother, Tony. He was taken a month ago. I told it to search for him and let it loose on one of the Cybermen. It was programmed to jump from one Cyberman to another like a worm until it found him. It was also supposed to evolve when it encountered difficulty, but above all to keep searching for Tony. Are you my brother? Are you my Tony?" _

_Toby looks at Myra._

"I'M SORRY. I WON'T KNOW UNTILL MY INTERNAL CIRCUTS ARE RUNNING AGAIN."

_Myra turned curtly to Gill. "How long?"_

"_It could be anywhere from a few hours, to a few minutes. Every Cyberman seems to be effected differently." Said Gill stumblingly_

"_Get him a room and anything else he needs. Let me know the minute his internal circuits turn on." And with that, Myra leaves the room briskly wiping tears off of her cheeks._

_Gill looks at Toby. "Come on. I don't have all day."_

_Toby walks slowly, almost painfully, towards the door._

"_What's taking so long?"_

"I CANNOT MOVE AS A USED TO WITHOUT THE DEXTERITY AND STRENGTH MODIFIERS ONLINE."

"_How can we speed this up?"_

"PATIENCE"

_Gill gave Toby a look of annoyance._

_Gill leads Toby to a room with a bed and a window._

"_Now listen, Toby." Said Gill in a lowered voice. "I don't trust you. If I see so much as one of your fingers leave this room, I'll blast the stuffing out of it, understand?"_

"I UNDERSTAND."

"_Good." Gill slams the door and locks it._

_Toby sighs and sits on the bed._

_**UNKNOWN, WHERE ARE YOU?**_

_**BEGIN: CONTROLLED SHUT DOWN...**_

_**... NOTHING?**_

_Toby sighs again._

_Lies down and waits._

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879749**

**SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879750**

**SELF MISSION: DETERMINE OWNER OF AIRSHIP ID #6482-WBXP**

**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT**

INTERNAL CIRCUTS: ONLINE.

_**YOU`RE BACK!**_

BEGINING: SELF DIAGNOSTIC.

WEAPONS: FUNCTIONAL AND ONLINE.

DEXTERITY AND STRENGTH MODIFIERS: FUNCTIONAL AND ONLINE.

SENSORY PERCEPTION: FUNCTIONAL AND ONLINE.

HAND DELETION: FUNCTIONAL AND OFFLINE.

_**WAIT, WHAT IS THAT?**_

TESTING: INTERNAL THOUGHT PROCESSES AND PROGRAMMING.

_**ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?**_

THOUGHT PROCESSES AND PROGAMMING: FUNCTIONAL AND ONLINE.

_**ARE YOU DONE YET?**_

AFFIRMATIVE. ALL SYSTEMS ARE FUNCTIONING AND ONLINE.

_**OK, WHAT IS THIS HAND DELETION THING YOU CHECKED?**_

THE HAND DELETION WEAPON IS A LEATHAL HIGH ELECTICAL SHOCK THAT IS TRANSMITTED BY TOUCH.

_**WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF IT'S EXSISTENCE BEFORE NOW?**_

UNIVERSAL DEACTIVATION: SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879704.

_**BUT THAT WAS DURING... AN UPDATE FROM THE CYBERMAN CONTROLLER.**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**WHY WASN'T I TOLD?**_

UNKNOWN. PROGRAM: dAK-tOL-105 WAS ACTIVATED AS A SYSTEM SECURITY FILE.

_**SO IT WAS DISGUISED?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**HM. WHY NOW?**_

EMP BLAST CAUSED DELETION HAND TO BE ACTIVE BEFORE PROGRAM: dAK-tOL-105.

_**OK. OH, BEFORE I FORGET, WHO WAS MY BASE STOCK?**_

BASE STOCK: HUMAN.

NAME, RANK, AND AGE: PHILLIP MILLER, MIDDLE CLASS: STUDENT/CARPENTER, 25 YEARS:2 MONTHS: 16 DAYS.

_**OH... WHO IS TONY ALEXANDER?**_

TONY ALEXANDER: CYBERMAN ID# UC3859-R001.

_**THE FIRST ROGUE CYBERMAN?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**WHAT DID HE DO?**_

HE DELETED HIS PLATOON. DELETED BY CYBERMAN ID# AP817-R002.

_**THE SECOND ROGUE. WOW. LET'S GO FIND MYRA.**_

_Toby moves across the room and knocks on the door._

_The door opens and Gill enters. "What do you want?"_

"MY INTERNAL CIRCUTS ARE WORKING. I MUST TELL MYRA WHO I AM."

"_Who you are or who you're not?"_

"WHO I AM NOT."

"_good, i'll tell her that." Said Gill, levelling his gun at Toby. "I'll remember to tell her you said that... Just before you attacked me."_

WARNING: SURVIVAL AGAINST PROJECTILE WEAPONS IS AT LESS THAN 10%.

_**THANKS, YOU'RE A REAL HELP. ANY IDEAS?**_

BIO-BLASTER: ARMED.

SURVIVAL OF A FALL FROM OUT OF A WINDOW OF A CRUSING AIRSHIP: 25%.

_**YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIKE THOSE ODDS.**_

_Toby looks directly at Gill._ "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"

'_because you're Cyberman. You don't-'_

_Toby shoots Gill with the Bio-Blaster._

_Toby runs and jumps out the window._

_**THAT WAS WELL PLAYED, EVEN IF I DO SAY SO. BUT NOW WHAT?**_

_A startled bird whizzes past Toby as he falls to earth._

WARNING: APROACHING CRITICAL VELOCITY.

_**IS THAT BAD?**_

AFFIRMATIVE.

_**I SEE. HOW FAR UP AM I?**_

1500 METRES AND CLOSING.

_**DO I HAVE ANY PROPULSION AT ALL?**_

NEGETIVE. 1100 METRES AND CLOSING.

_**WHAT AM I FALLING ON TO?**_

FARMLAND. 800 METRES AND CLOSING.

_**WHAT ARE MY CHANCES OF SURVIVING?**_

15%. 500 METRES AND CLOSING.

_**THOSE ODDS ARN'T LOOKING AS GOOD AS I THOUGHT THEY DID.**_

AFFIRMATIVE. 100 METRES AND CLOSING.

_**OH, SHUT UP-**_

0 METRES ATTAINED.

CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED.

SHUTING DOWN...

SHUTING DO-

SHUT-

SHUT-

SHUT-

SHUT-

END.

**END TRANSCRIPT.**

**END OF SYSTEM MEMORY FILE: 6879750**


End file.
